


Milestones

by dance_the_code



Series: Conference Wives [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday FBI, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_the_code/pseuds/dance_the_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry and Charlie have a serious discussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> –Conference Wives (This fic is a little early, Happy Birthday, FBI!!!)

Title: Milestones  
Pairing/Characters: Larry, Charlie, Isaac  
Rating/Category: G  
Word Count: 270  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Larry and Charlie have a serious discussion  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives (This fic is a little early, Happy Birthday, FBI!!!)

Larry sat beside Charles in the garage as they looked at the board. Isaac sat on the floor playing with 3.14129.

“It is rather important.”

Charlie nodded. “Yes, but is it important to them?”

Larry contemplated this for a while. “Well, they are an integral part of it.”

Charlie stood up and walked over to the board, made a few more calculations. “So, we’re agreed?”

Larry nodded. “Yes, we must throw a party.”

“We can’t serve cake.” Charlie mused.

“Why not…oh, right, we can’t let Agent Edgerton in on it and he would be insulted if we used someone else’s cake.” Larry leaned into the palms of his hands. “We could be duplicitous.”

Charlie looked back at Larry. “Tell him we need a cake and not tell him what it was for?”

Larry nodded. “Exactly.”

Charlie shook his head. “He would think we were going to use it for an experiment – we have a reputation for experiments…”

Larry sighed. “Yes, well…without experiments are we really scientists?”

Charlie contemplated this a while. “Larry – philosophical questions later, diabolical plans now.”

Isaac looked up at the calculations and grinned.

Charlie scooped Isaac up into his lap. “Any ideas, Isaac?”

“Merlin said he would teach daddy how to make cake.” Isaac reminded him.

Charlie nodded. “He taught me a little bit already.”

Isaac nodded. “So you could make the cake daddy, Dr. Flying-heart and me can help!”

Charlie smiled. “Fleinhart, Isaac, Flein hart.”

Larry held up a hand. “It’s alright Charles, I don’t mind.”

Charlie nodded. There would be plenty of time to help Isaac, besides; it wasn’t every day the FBI turned 100.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Charlie are sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives (This fic is a little early, Happy Birthday, FBI!!!)

Title: Milestones, Part II  
Pairing/Characters: Larry, Charlie, Isaac, Don, Ian, Cooper, Megan, Colby, David  
Rating/Category: G  
Word Count: 798  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Larry and Charlie are sneaky.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives (This fic is a little early, Happy Birthday, FBI!!!)

When left to their own devices, mathematicians and physicists could be rather sneaky.

Shortly after Christmas, Charlie had ordered gun cabinets for Ian, something that would house the sniper’s armory and keep it safely locked away from small fingers and curious minds.

The cabinets had been custom made to fit Charlie’s exacting specifications and needed to be installed in the upstairs study that had become the sniper’s hideout.

Larry, contacted Megan, David and Colby and asked them to help him and Charlie install the cabinets as a surprise for the sniper. Charlie called Don and Cooper asking the same favor.

Ian was sent on a fool’s errand of locating a list of random items for an experiment that Charlie and Larry hadn’t quite sorted out yet, but everything on the list sounded interesting and useful.

Thus with assurances that the sniper would be occupied and the rest of the FBI agents were going to arrive and be kept occupied, the brilliant trio began preparations.

Charlie found the recipe that Ian had taught him in Virginia and they quietly made cake. Isaac was sent on repeated reconnaissance missions, leaving the kitchen (after being cleaned up by his father) to distract the FBI agents with as many questions as he could think to ask and ascertain how they were coming along with the assembly of the cabinets.

With the cakes in the oven, Charlie called Ian to determine how far down the list he had managed to get while Larry lit incense on the stairs to cover the smell of baking chocolate.

In the study, Isaac sat on the directions while the agents looked for them, since Daddy said they needed at least another forty-five minutes and the agents really seemed to know how to put things together, really, really well. Unfortunately, Agent Cooper noticed he was sitting on the instructions and picked him up.

“Here they are, Eppes, right under mini-genius”

Don shook his head. “Isaac? Did you know you were sitting on the directions?”

Isaac shook his head. “No… why are star fish called star fish if they are fish and live in the ocean and not in the sky?”

The agents looked at him for a long minute and were really quiet. Isaac tried to keep the grin up in his head, that one should keep them occupied for a while.

With all plans in place, Charlie turned to Larry. “Larry, what are we serving with the cake?”

Larry sat down on the couch and contemplated. “I don’t know, Charles…should I go upstairs and tell everyone that we are going to order dinner as an expression of our gratitude and have them tell me what they would like?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes…that would be good.”

Larry walked upstairs and knocked lightly on the door as he opened it.

“Well…um, you see, Isaac, a star fish is called a star fish because it looks like a star…”

Isaac shook his head. “It doesn’t look like a star, Agent Colby.”

Larry cleared his throat. “Um…Charles has said he is going to order dinner…to thank you all for helping him out, what would everyone like?”

Don leaned against the wall. “Speaking of helping Chuckles out here, where has he been all afternoon?”

Larry blinked twice. “He’s been working with me in the garage, we have a very important paper that must be made ready for publication.”

Don rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay… I’m all for having him shell out for this one, Granger what’s the most expensive place that delivers in LA?”

Colby contemplated. “Japanese, Italian, Indian or ribs?”

David shook his head. “How do you know this nonsense?”

Colby shrugged. “I’ve been stuck with the check far too many times, I know a lot about expensive take out.”

The agents discussed the options and opted to order in steaks and appetizers from Chicago for Ribs.

Larry scrambled back downstairs and Isaac resumed his questioning of the agents about starfish.

“Charles…they would like steak…”

Charlie grinned. “Perfect! That means we are ordering in fancy food and it’s all their idea. They don’t suspect a thing.” He dug through the drawer near the phone for a  
Chicago for Ribs delivery menu and placed an order.

By the time food arrived, Ian was pulling into the driveway laden down with bags of random items, for which the intended use was still unknown and the cakes were frosted. Larry had carefully written Happy 100th Birthday FBI on the cake with white frosting and the cakes were placed at the center of the table, surrounded by Eva’s good china.

Isaac scrambled downstairs to drag Ian upstairs for his surprise so that Larry and Charlie could get the wine poured, candles lit and food on plates without the sniper being clued in before the other agents.


	3. Milestones, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Charlie are still sneaky and everyone gets clued in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives (This fic is a little early, Happy Birthday, FBI!!!)

Title: Milestones, Part III  
Pairing/Characters: Larry, Charlie, Isaac, Don, Ian, Cooper, Megan, Colby, David  
Rating/Category: G  
Word Count: 203  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Larry and Charlie are still sneaky and everyone gets clued in.  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives (This fic is a little early, Happy Birthday, FBI!!!)

The agents were not very cooperative, this much Isaac was well and truly aware of.

They didn’t know that the big surprise was for all of them downstairs and that this was just a little surprise for Merlin.

So the agents didn’t want to let Merlin into the study.

Merlin was suspicious, the agents were being cagey and Charlie had to scramble up the stairs to prevent a fist fight between Cooper and Ian, as Cooper tried to prevent Ian from entering and Ian naturally took that idea a little amiss.

Charlie threw up his hands. “Okay! Dinner! Food, everyone downstairs. Ian thank you so much for getting this stuff for me and Larry. Come on, everyone, it’s going to get cold.” Charlie guided Ian down the hall and took the bags from him, setting them in the guest room until he and Larry could sort out what to do with the menagerie of useful items and then, with a quick kiss for the sniper, herded all the agents downstairs to where Isaac now waited with Larry, wiggling with excitement.

Isaac looked at his daddy for confirmation that the agents could know the surprise now.

Charlie nodded.

Isaac grinned. “Happy FBI Birthday, Agents!!!!”


End file.
